


Monster Society

by LostAries



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26425879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostAries/pseuds/LostAries
Summary: Monsters are real, that's right, monsters going from demons, dragons, and a whole bunch more. Monsters exist but, humans have been killing them from the beginning, harmless or not. This caused monsters to go into hiding, blending in with the humans which forced them to alter their looks to look more humanoid. This didn't last long, as humans learned to lead them out of their disguises. Soon, the government made a program to help these monsters, letting them live in peace in a small city hidden from human society, but these monsters have to follow these conditions: They must be in a group of 3-5 monsters, they must listen to their human caretaker, they must not harm their caretaker, and they are not allowed to leave the city. The main character of this story is a human caretaker, named Elizabeth Hart or Lizzy for short. Elizabeth has always had an interest in monsters and wanted to see if the rumors she hears about them are true or false.  Of course, as any other caretaker who volunteered to be a caretaker had to go through training from the government to handle these monsters.  The caretakers can choose to have 3-5 monsters to look after. Little does she know the chaos she's getting into and the truth behind these monsters.





	1. Chapter 1

"So, Ms. Hart, your request to be a caretaker of five has been accepted, this is what you wanted, correct ?" A worker of the HMSP, Hidden Monster Society Program, who was looking at papers, asks Elizabeth Hart. Elizabeth nodded her head,

"That's correct," she answers in a confident voice.

"And you are also aware of the difficulty?" the worker added looking up slightly from their papers to look at Elizabeth. Elizabeth nodded her head. "Then you may proceed, Ms. Hart, best of luck."

Elizabeth left the HMSP building and went out to the front where a car will pick her up to take her to her new home, with odd roommates. She found her designated car and entered it, finding her luggage also there, just like they promised. As her driver took her to where she needed to be, Elizabeth's mind was filled with curiosity on these monsters.

The drive was long and took her far away from her old home. The city she was now living in was on a huge land surrounded by water and a thick forest, great for staying hidden. Elizabeth came out of the car when it stopped at the gate of the city. She grabbed her luggage and walked up to the gate which had two people who looked like guards with guns, blocking the gate.

"Paperwork?"One of the guards says. Elizabeth nodded her head and pulled out her papers from her backpack, showing them to the guard. The guard looked through them and nodded their head, opening the gate for her. "Enjoy your new home," they said.

Elizabeth walked past the guards and through the gates, entering her new home and work area. The city was big, filled with life. Although there were barely any cars, supposedly there was no point since there were subways that moved faster than driving a car. Elizabeth continued walking down the sidewalk of this city, going past shops, restaurants, and other buildings until she made it to a big condo. 'Here it is!' Elizabeth thought excitedly as she entered, being greeted by the landlord at the desk. The landlord looked like a sweet old lady with her big glasses and curly white hair.

"Ah! You must be Elizabeth Hart" The old lady says cheerfully, "I'm glad to have a new caretaker come in for room 329. They've been quite troublesome when their last caretaker moved." Elizabeth was a bit confused about the old lady's last statement but brushed it off. "You can just call me Liz, andI'm glad to be here too, Ms-..." Elizabeth begins to say but looks at the landlord for her name. "Ms. Yin" The old lady finishes. Elizabeth nods, "Well, Mrs. Yin, you don't have to worry about room 329, I'll be a great caretaker for them" she speaks with confidence. Ms. Yin smiles kindly and hands Elizabeth her keys, "Enjoy your stay then, dearie"

Elizabeth takes her key from the landlord and heads up the stairs until she made it to room 329. She takes a deep breath, a bit nervous about what kind of personality her roommates have. "You got this, Liz" she mumbles to herself, then she opens the door. Elizabeth slowly opened the door poking her head in then entering completely, "Hello?" she called but no answer. 'This can't be the wrong room...right?' she thought as she set her backpack and luggage down next to the door, "Maybe they're out right now?" she tells herself.

Suddenly, a loud crash and the sound of glass shattering can be heard from one of the rooms followed by a female screaming, "VEX!!! YOU SON OF A-!!!!"

"Shit, shit, shit!!!" a transparent young man curses as he fazes through the door and running away from where the yelling was coming from. He notices Elizabeth and quickly put his hands, which were turning solid, on her shoulders, and speaks with a tone of urgency, " You're our new caretaker, right?!" Elizabeth didn't have time to say anything but nodded her head. "Great!" He says, as his whole body turned solid and gravity pulled down his slightly curly brown hair, "then you can calm her down, right?" he asks as he hides behind Elizabeth pushing the smaller person in front of him. Elizabeth didn't have time to react when the door that the man ran out of slammed open with a beautiful tall young woman with her hair brushed to one side and a sharp and elegant curved horn came out from her head. She came stomping towards Elizabeth and the man, she looked very irritated and looked intimidating. Elizabeth mustered up as much courage as she could and cleared her throat, "Hello, I am your new caretaker, Elizabeth and I would care..." The angry female walked past Elizabeth and went straight to the man, who was currently backing up, trying to put distance but failing, "...for an explanation?" she finished with confusion.

The female grabbed the male by the collar of his jacket, "You screwed up big time, Vex! When I'm done, you're going to end up in a vacuum!"

Vex looked terrified, having a nervous smile, "y-you know, as fun as that sounds, Amyha, our new caretaker is here" he says

"I'm not falling for that, Vex!" Amyha hissed until Elizabeth clears her throat, "Excuse me!" Elizabeth yells almost having a tone of command to it. Amyha dropped Vex, who immediately turned transparent and disappeared, Amyha turned around and looks down at Elizabeth, "You're our caretaker?" The tall, horned female asks, she didn't look amused or interested, the energy she gave was intimidating. Elizabeth looked up at her, trying to keep her composure, "Yes, I am" she answers, "and I would like an explanation for why you're mad" The tall female had a cold expression as she started walking to her room and stands next to the door, "Look in, and you'll see why I'm pissed at Casper the ghost"

Elizabeth walks over and peers into the room. The room was fairly clean but then it caught Elizabeth's eye immediately, on the floor was shattered glass and porcelain all over the floor. There also seemed to be paint all over the floor and some of the glass shards. Elizabeth looked bewildered, "What happened here?"

Author's Note-

Grammarly decided to not work for the main story, and my writing skills are a 6/10. So, if there's any writing or grammar mistakes, I am very sorry. Anyways, hope you like the first chapter and this cliffhanger! :D (I think .-.)


	2. Chapter 2

Elizabeth looked down at the mess, bewildered, "What happened here?" 

Amyha scowled, "Why don't you ask the ghost who made this mess" and as if she summoned him, the transparent man appeared into view next to Amyha but was still slightly see-through.

"First of all, I'm a phantom, not a ghost" He corrected, seeming quite prideful, "Ghosts usually have chains and are always transparent, unlike phantoms, we can be solid or transparent without the chains" he smiles with a shrug, lightly shaking his head. Amyha rolled her eyes, mumbling something that Elizabeth couldn't catch.

"Oh, um, well could you explain why there's a mess in the room?" Elizabeth asks.

"I didn't do it" The phantom shrugged carelessly, which angered Amyha more, "Yes you fucking did!" she snapped at him. It looked like the same scenario was going to happen again as Elizabeth got worried. That's when all three of them could hear the door open, Elizabeth was the first to look over and see who opened the door.

Two figures were standing at the door, both were male. One of them looked to have white cat ears and tail, while the other, who was slightly hiding behind the cat-like person, had coral-like horns and a sea snake-like tail that looked for swimming. The cat-like male looked unamused and sighed, "Did Vex do something stupid again?" he asked. The phantom looked offended, "I didn't do anything stupid!" he yelled, defending himself. The cat person just nodded his head, not believing him, "Right, of course, you didn't" He then walked over to Elizabeth and leaving a very offended Vex, "You must be our new caretaker, I'm Haru" he says kindly.

Elizabeth was a bit surprised by how calm Haru is but smiled, "Yes, I am Elizabeth, your new caretaker" She leaned to the side to look at the man with horns but he seemed disappeared. "Oh, are you looking for Tanne? He probably ran off to hide in his room" Haru says, noticing Elizabeth looking behind him.

Elizabeth was about to say something but got drowned out by Vex and Amyha yelling and bickering with each other. Elizabeth looks at the two, 'do they ever stop fighting?' she thinks, that's when she noticed Haru ears twitch and his tail lashing back and forth. "I hope you two know that your yelling will wake up Ione" Haru growled slightly, "and you know how Ione is when they're wakened up from their sleep." That made both Vex and Amyha stop fighting immediately as Vex disappeared again and Amyha just sheepishly went into her room. Haru sighed, "I'll go prepare lunch, make yourself at home caretaker, your room should be at the end of the hallway" he then leaves to the kitchen. 

"That was a bit awkward..." she mumbles quietly to herself, she walked to her luggage and grabs them, heading to her room at the end of the hall. She opens the door to her room, it was empty with just a bed in the corner and an empty bookshelf to the left wall.

Soon, Elizabeth finished unpacking all her stuff in her room, making it feel more like home for herself. She left her room and saw that Amyha's door was still open, she walked over and peaked in. 

The mess seemed to be mainly cleaned up with some dry paint still on the floor. Amyha was at a desk, facing away from the door as it seems she was fixing something while a bright desk lamp was lighting up an area of the desk she was working at.

Elizabeth walked into her room approaching Amyha slowly, she glanced around Amyha's room, noticing the Japanese design to the room. Elizabeth looked over Amyha's shoulder and sees the broken porcelain shards from earlier, and it looked like Amyha dipping a paintbrush in a golden substance in a small jar to stick the pieces back together.

"Do you need something, caretaker?" Amyha asks suddenly, her tone sounded nicer, still fixing the porcelain. Elizabeth flinched back a bit from Amyha's sudden question but relaxed, "No, I just wanted to check up on you" Elizabeth answers, "Sorry, for disturbing you, I'll leave you alone now" She started to turn around to leave.

"No, you can stay," Amyha says, "I don't mind" She puts her paintbrush down and turns around in her seat to look at Elizabeth and motions her to sit on the bed. Elizabeth sat on Amyha's bed, facing Amyha, "Your name is Amyha, right?" Elizabeth asks.

Amyha slightly nods her head, "Yep, Amyha Chie and you said your name is Elizabeth?"

"Just call me Liz" Elizabeth smiles, "So, what were you doing with the porcelain? Are you using glue?" Amyha turns around to grab the porcelain showing it to Elizabeth. It was a porcelain teacup but there were many cracks on it. As Elizabeth looked closer she realized that the cracks were gold. Elizabeth was amazed, "It looks beautiful!'

Amyha giggled a bit, "It's called Kintsugi" Elizabeth looked at her a bit confused. Amyha notices and explains, "Kintsugi is when you fix broken porcelain or pottery with gold, it's supposed to be a metaphor for seeing the beauty in flaws or imperfections...its a good lesson to go by," she says the last part quietly as she puts the porcelain cup back on her desk, "I would also like to apologize..."

"Apologize? Apologize for what?" Elizabeth asks, "Did you do something wrong?"

Amyha was surprised, "I'm apologizing for what happened earlier, I shouldn't have been so intimidating to you and you didn't have to witness the conflict between me and Vex-" Amyha was then cut off by Elizabeth giggling.

"You don't have to apologize for that, it's quite alright" Elizabeth smiles, "actually, I can understand why you were mad. I lived with 2 younger siblings in my life and they have broken my stuff before," she sighs, smiling slightly, "I used to get so mad"

Amyha smiles, "well, I'm still sorry on Vex's behalf"

"Oh! I never asked, um what kind of monster are all of you?" Elizabeth asks, "I would ask the rest but they might be busy or not the most comfortable around me from what I've seen"

"I get that" Amyha sighs, "Well, I'm a Kirin, or Japanese Unicorn" She starts to explain, "You met Vex, a gh-, I mean phantom" she corrects herself.

"And the others?" Elizabeth adds.

"Haru is pretty obvious, he's a Nekojin or Neko for short" Amyha continues, "Tanne, the one with horns, is a sea dragon and finally there's Ionne, they're a subspecies of vampire"

Elizabeth nods her head as she listens, "and your guys' grade?"

Amhya thought for a moment, "hmmm...going from strongest to weakest...Me, a grade S, Tanna, whose an A but his grade is very close to an S, Vex and Ione are both B, then there's Haru, a D" She lists. 

"I never really understood the grades, is it based on your ability?" Elizabeth asks

"Uhhhh it's something like that...I guess" Amyha mumbles.

\------------------------------------------

Author's note

goanvdbviabvbi ahhhhhhhh this took forever to write;-; school has been taking away my free time. Anyways, this chapter is done! yay!! uhhh hope you enjoy- 

(hopefully somethings aren't confusing...)


End file.
